


Ansichtssache

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Angry Snape, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Deutsch | German, Diacon Alley, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wenn Sie aus Glas wären, stünden Sie noch im Weg, aber ich könnte wenigstens etwas sehen.“ Sehen ist nicht dasselbe wie erkennen. Hören ist nicht dasselbe wie verstehen. Kontakt ist mehr als miteinander reden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ansichtssache

Flourish und Blott‘s war brechend voll. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt. Harry suchte nach dem aktuellen Buch für Zaubertränke, Ron hatte den Schinken für Wahrsagerei übernommen und Hermione erledigte den Rest. Ein wenig hilfsbereiter Verkäufer hatte zu Harry etwas von „hinten, ab der zweiten Reihe links“ gemurmelt. Und so fand Harry sich vor Regalen wieder, übervoll mit Spezialliteratur über Zaubertränke. Von den erwarteten Stapeln aus ‚Tränke und Tinkturen – 5. Klasse‘ keine Spur.

„Wenn Sie aus Glas wären, stünden Sie noch im Weg, aber ich könnte wenigstens etwas sehen.“ 

Harry hätte die schneidende Stimme wohl überall erkannt. Er schnellte herum. „Oh! Erm- Professor Snape!“

„Es heißt ‚Guten Tag, Professor Snape‘. Sie demonstrieren wieder einmal Ihr trauriges Talent für Respektlosigkeit, Potter.“

Jetzt war nicht einmal mehr Diagon Alley vor dem Typen sicher. Harry verlegte sich auf eine Kombination aus Starren und Schweigen. Sie waren zwar nicht in Hogwarts und Snape konnte heute wenig ausrichten, aber er war der nachtragendste Mensch, den Harry kannte. Es war nicht unter seiner Würde, Schüler direkt am Tor von Hogwarts abzufangen und ihnen noch vor dem Willkommensfest Punkte abzuziehen. Harry hatte eine Kostprobe davon im zweiten Schuljahr erhalten. 

„Was stehen Sie hier herum?“ fuhr Snape fort. „Erzählen Sie bloß nicht, dass Sie plötzlich Ihr Interesse für Zaubertränke entdeckt haben. Eine exakte Kunst, die ohne großes Theater auskommt, das ist nichts für Ihr übergroßes Ego.“

„Ich suche lediglich das Buch fürs nächste Schuljahr“, murmelte Harry. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Wut. Möglichst wenig sprechen und diesem Mistkerl keine Gelegenheit zur Attacke geben war eine gute Taktik, aber sie kostete Nerven.

Snape musterte ihn über den Rand seiner langen Nase und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Nicht nur, dass Sie freche Antworten geben. Lesen haben Sie jetzt also auch verlernt. Sehen Sie das Schild dort drüben? ‚1. Stock: alle Bücher für Hogwarts‘.“

Ja, jetzt sah Harry es auch. Er sah auch den missmutigen Verkäufer, der gerade eine Leiter wegtrug. Aber das würde Snape nicht interessieren.

Die nächsten Worte waren wie Galle auf Harrys Zunge. „Danke für den Hinweis, Professor Snape.“ 

Statt einer Antwort erhielt er nur Schweigen und den ewig gleichen verächtlichen Blick.

„Ich gehe dann mal … mein Buch holen.“

„Es wird Ihnen ebenso wenig nützen wie die Bücher in den Jahren zuvor, Potter. Und nun verschwinden Sie endlich, damit ich in Ruhe tun kann, wozu ich hergekommen bin.“

Mit diesen Worten trat Snape an das Regal heran und vertiefte sich in die Titel der Bücher.

Ein ‚Auf Wiedersehen‘ war wohl kaum angebracht. Leider würde es sich auch nicht vermeiden lassen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung der ausgewiesenen Bücher. Es war hoffnungslos – Snape wurde wirklich mit jedem Jahr feindseliger.

***

Schon im Näherkommen sah Severus die dünne Gestalt mit den strubbligen schwarzen Haaren. Potter. Vor _seinem_ Regal mit der Spezialliteratur über Zaubertränke. Sicher nicht auf der Suche nach dem neusten Kompendium für Transsilvanische Tränke und Tinkturen. Severus fühlte ein irritiertes Zucken in seinem linken Auge. Lillys Junge. Wenn er seinem elenden Vater nur nicht so zum Verwechseln ähnlich wäre. Noch hatte Potter ihn nicht bemerkt.

„Wenn Sie aus Glas wären, stünden Sie noch im Weg, aber ich könnte wenigstens etwas sehen.“ 

Potter schnellte herum. „Oh! Erm- Professor Snape!“ Der Schreck und das übliche schlechte Gewissen standen deutlich in seinem Gesicht. 

„Es heißt ‚Guten Tag, Professor Snape‘. Sie demonstrieren wieder einmal Ihr trauriges Talent für Respektlosigkeit, Potter.“

Potter blieb sprachlos. Starrte ihn an aus Lillys grünen Augen. Severus hasste es, diese Augen im Gesicht von James Potter zu sehen. Ohne Lillys Augen war es einfacher. Lillys Augen machten ihn weich und das war gefährlich. Weichheit sah seine Rolle nicht vor; und Potter, starrköpfiger Sohn eines Gryffindors, wäre niemals subtil, niemals Slytherin genug um zu verstehen. Keiner durfte ahnen, dass Severus Snape nicht _alles_ an Potter verachtete. Nur _ein_ Verdacht, und seine Rolle in diesem Spiel wäre verraten, der Entdeckung preisgegeben.

Severus zielte unbarmherzig und schoss erneut. „Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier? Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie plötzlich Ihr Interesse für Zaubertränke entdeckt haben. Eine exakte Kunst, die ohne großes Theater auskommt, das ist nichts für Ihr übergroßes Ego.“

„Ich suche lediglich das Buch fürs nächste Schuljahr.“ Potters Gesicht war rot vor Wut, aber er schien entschieden, sein übles Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er würde jede Gelegenheit zum Üben brauchen. Und war es nicht seine, Severus, Aufgabe, Potter genau diese Gelegenheiten zu bieten?

„Nicht nur, dass Sie freche Antworten geben. Lesen haben Sie jetzt also auch verlernt. Sehen Sie das Schild dort drüben? ‚1. Stock: alle Bücher für Hogwarts‘.“

Potters Blick fiel auf das frisch errichtete Schild und prallte auf den verantwortlichen Verkäufer. Die Anklage war so unfair wie absurd. Severus erstrahlte in einem inneren Lächeln. 

Potters Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Anstrengung, machte ihn noch mehr zum Abbild seines Vaters. Es war leichter so, und für Momente empfand Severus fast so etwas wie Dankbarkeit. Potter öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort.

„Danke für den Hinweis, Professor Snape.“ 

Der lächelnde Triumph in Severus Inneren wurde klein und erbärmlich. Das war Potters Schuld. Potter, der nicht einmal wusste, dass er sich wehren musste, frustriert und vergeblich. Aber Severus konnte ihn noch immer ignorieren. Ein ätzendes, schwarzes Schweigen, das die Luft zerschnitt und den Jungen gleich mit. Der hielt die Schultern verkrampft, als würde er mit letzter Kraft die Explosion zurückhalten. 

„Ich gehe dann mal … mein Buch holen.“

Lillys Augen in dem arroganten Gesicht. Energisch, entschlossen. James hatte Lilly gestohlen. Und Lillys Sohn sah ihn an, brannte seinen Blick unerträglich unter Severus Haut.

Wegstoßen. Beschützen. Vertreiben. Verschweigen. Alles vergiften um eines zu retten.

„Es wird Ihnen ebenso wenig nützen wie die Bücher in den Jahren zuvor, Potter. Und nun verschwinden Sie endlich, damit ich in Ruhe tun kann, wozu ich hergekommen bin.“ 

Er sprach den verhassten Namen aus. Trat dicht an das Regal, die Augen starr auf die Buchrücken gerichtet, blicklos, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Schaute dem Jungen nicht nach, der sich zwischen den Regalreihen davon trollte.

**Author's Note:**

> Für jachet mit lieben Grüßen. Ich habe die beiden mal wieder nicht zusammen gebracht. *schuldbewusster Dackelblick*


End file.
